lagu daerah untuk gold saints
by Mini Author Gita
Summary: nih fanfic pertama ku! nyiehahahahaahahahaha! LOL! gold saint nyanyi lagu daerah scara berduet. kalo fanfic ga nyambung, i'm sorry!
1. Chapter 1

haru-chan disini. aku agak minder nih kalo bikin fanficnya. maaf ya kalo jika fanficnya mengejek karakter favoritmu. maaf!!!!! banget! T_T btw, ini aku gita salsabila. aku pertama kali bikin fanfic ini. dan maaf ya kalo fanficnya ga nyambung.... sorry!!!!!! dan kalo jika fanficnya ga nyambung, boleh diejek, ga masalah.......... hehehehe baca ya! met baca!!!!!!!!!!!!

**disclaimer: **** masami ****kurumada-san**

**

* * *

  
**

**LAGU DAERAH UNTUK GOLD SAINTS**

**saat kediaman gold saints, para gold saints lagi mengisi waktu luangnya. tiba-tiba athena.......**

athena: "GOLD SAAAAIIIINNTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AKU PUNYA KABAR BAIK UNTUKMUUUU!!!!!!!!!!"

mu: "duh berisik banget sih!!!"

aiolos: "iya! kayak ga ada kerjaan aja! dasar athena saori stink!"

athena: "gold saiiintt!!!!!!!"

**BRUUKK!!! tiba2 athena jatoh. karena tersandung batu....**

mu, camus, alde, kanon, shura, aiolos: "MAMPUS!!! ATHENA JATOHH!!!!!!!"

saga: "iihh!!!! kalian! kau ga papa kan athena?"

athena: "iya donk!"

milo: "apa kabarnya?"

athena: "begini, aku kan ada acara 'lagu daerah indonesia', trus lagu itu dinyanyiin oleh orang yunani"

kanon: "keren tuh! gw pengen ikut!"

athena: "kalian memang ikut! tapi kalian bernyanyi secara berduet!"

mu: "aku sama shura!"

shura: "iya!"

saga: "gue sama kanon"

kanon: "kakak! aku pengen sama milo!"

milo: "aku pengen sama camus!!!!"

camus: "thx!"

kanon: "yah.."

saga: "udah lah terima aja apa adanya...."

aphrodite: "aku mau sama deathmask ganteng....."

deathmask: "myoahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! najis gueeeee!!!!! sama si banci sialan ituuu!!!!!!!!"

aiolia: "OEEEEEEE OEEE!!!!!! PENGEN SAMA KAKAK!!!!!!!!!!!!"

aiolos: "udah.. jangan kayak bayi begitu....."

dohko: "mau sama shion........."

shion: "OK!"

aldebaran: "kalo si mu sama shura, mending gue sama shaka aja!"

shaka: "oooommm........ ........."

athena: "OK ini list-nya!"

**shura & mu: anak kambing saya: NTB**

**deathmask & aphrodite: suwe ora jamu: DIY**

**milo & camus: apuse: irian jaya**

**aiolos & aiolia: kambanglah bungo: sumatera barat**

**shaka & aldebaran: kicir-kicir: betawi**

**saga & kanon: sipatokaan: sulawesi utara**

**shion & dohko: tokecang: jawa barat**

athena: "nah gimana menurut kalian?"

shura mu: "horeee!!!! lagu kita cocok! (sambil salam 5 jari)"

milo: "hahaha... ternyata kita nyanyi lagu papua ya?"

camus: "iya.... hiks! (terharu)"

athena: "nah kalo kalian udah kebagian lagunya, dan sekarang kamu latihan sana! tunggu! kamu setelah itu pesen bajunya, trus acaranya waktunya besok. semua silver saints, bronze saints, poseidon marina, hades spectre, asgard saints, apollo, artemis angel dan semua dewa dewi akan menonton ini. tapi kamu jangan sampai telat ya! "

gold saints: "SIAP KOMANDAN HIHA!"

athena: "gigi loe kali yg komandan hiha!"

**shura mu.......**

shura: "ok, sekarang kita latihan nyanyi 'anak kambing saya' tapi suaramu harus merdu ya!"

mu: "ok. trus, kalo ada pentas, kita harus pake baju daerah."

shura: "kau benar mu.... yok latihan!"

mu: "tapi...... mana kertas liriknya?"

**POOOK!!! shura memukul dahinya karena lupa.....**

shura: "baiklah gw bikin deh! trus gw print pake komputer!"

mu: "iya...."

**1 jam kemudian....**

shura: "dah! udeh gue bikin! mu sekarang...."

mu: "snore.... snore..... Zzzzzzz...."

PLETOKKK!!!!!

mu: WADOOWWW~!!!!! sakiittt!!!!!!"

shura: "makanya tidur sih! nyanyi yok!"

mu: "ayok!"

shura: "dimana dimana, anak kambing saya?"

mu: "anak kambing tuan ada di pohon waru......"

shura: "dimana dimana, jantung hati saya?"

mu: "jantung hati tuan ada di kampung baru...."

shura dan mu: "caca marica he hei

caca marica he hei

caca marica ada di kampung baru

caca marica he hey

caca marica he hey

caca marica ada di kampung baru"

mu: "oh yeah! gimana bro?"

shura: "bagus! yok kita bikin baju daerahnya!"

mu: "tunggu dulu! aku dari tibet, dan kamu dari spanyol? mana bisa kita bikin baju itu? baju itu dari indonesia!"

shura: "kau benar. kita pesen aja yuks!"

mu: "ayo!"

**deathmask aphrodite**

deathmask: "MYOAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! kenapa gue harus sama banci sialan ini???!!!!!!!!!"

aphrodite: "sabar...... oh ya aku sudah bikin liriknya nih!"

deathmask: "myoahahahahaha!!!!! ya sudyaaahh!!!!! gue nyanyiin deh!"

aphrodite: "iya cup...cup..... mata genit-mata genit kayak gimana???"

deathmask: "GUA BUKAN BANCII!!!!!!"

aphrodite: "*sweatdropsberat* ya......ya.... kalo mata jelek....."

deathmask: "*mulut lebar abiezzz* TIDAK MAUU DITANYA GITUUUUAAAAANNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

aphrodite: "ok...ok....ok...... [nih si desimeter gue siram pake sambel satu ember ya!]"

deathmask: "ok yok nyanyiin!"

aphrodite deathmask: "Suwe ora jamu

Jamu godhong tela

Suwe ora ketemu

Ketemu pisan gawe gela

Suwe ora jamu

Jamu godhong tela

Suwe ora ketemu

Ketemu pisan gawe gela"

aphrodite: "horreeeeeee!!! DM loe ganteng... banget!! and suaramu bagus!"

deathmask: "THX! [busyeeettt..... gue padahal ga mau di puji ama banci sialan itu!]"

aphrodite: "pesan yuk baju daerahnya!"

deathmask: "AYOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

**milo camus......**

camus: "hiks... hiks... nyanyiin lagu papua....."

milo: "iya... hiks! nyanyi yuk! kalo kita pake baju daerahnya, nanti kita dikirain kulit kita hitam... abiez kayak orang afrika....."

camus: "iya.... ayo!"

milo camus: "(nyanyi sambil nangis. edan ya? kidding mengidding kok....)

Apuse kokon dao

Yarabe soren doreri

Wuf lenso bani nema baki pase

Apuse kokon dao

Yarabe soren doreri

Wuf lenso bani nema baki pase

Arafabye aswarakwar

Arafabye aswarakwar"

milo: "udah bagus. tapi di ulang sekali lagi dan jangan sambil nangis....."

camus: "kau benar, setelah itu kita pesan bajunya ya!"

milo: "iya. teman selalu akrab!"

camus: "dan selalu membantu! sumpah kelingking!"

milo: "ya! sumpah kelingking!"

haru-chan: "ya....ya..... kamu ulang lagi lagunya ya!"

**aio brothers......**

aiolos: "ok, aiolia my brother, kita akan nyanyiin lagu kambanglah bungo, dan setelah itu kita pesan bajunya!"

aiolia: "hahahahaha...... kau benar! tapi mana liriknya?"

aiolos: "belum dibikin"

aiolia: "kakak!!!!!!! bikin liriknyaaa!!!!!!! uwaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!"

aiolos: "iya... iya!!! [duh! dasar kayak bayi raksasa aja!]"

**setelah itu.....**

aiolos: "nah, aku sudah....."

aiolia: "ZZZZzzzzz.......ZZZZzzzz......."

aiolos: "....... gue nyalain lagu 'what's up people' dari 'maximum the hormone' aja deh!"

**aiolos menyalakan lagu maximum the hormone deathnote lagu what's up people, dan tujuan lagu itu untuk bangunin aiolia. tapi tiba-tiba....**

suara musik:

"Benribenri banzai benribenri banzai

Benribenri banzai ningen

Benribenri banzai benribenri banzai

Benribenri banzai ningen

Hora biribiri ikarasuka? biribiri ikarasuka?

Biribiri ikarasuka? ningen

Hora biribiri ikarasuka? biribiri ikarasuka?

Biribiri ikarasuka? ningen

What's up fuanzai ippai

Hanzai kienai towani

What's up fuanzai ippai

(Uramini wana dare down?)

What's up fuanzai ippai

Hanzai kienai towani

What's up uanzai ippai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

aiolia: "(terbangun) UWAAAAAAAA!!!!! KAKAK JAHATT!!!! KENAPA KAKAK HARUS BEGINI??!!!!!!! INI KAN LAGU ROCKK!!!! BUKAN LAGU DAERAH!!!!!!!!!"

aiolos: "ok.... sorri deh! abisnya kamu tidur! mau nyanyi gak?"

aiolia: "baiklah!

What's up fuanzai ippai

Hanzai kienai towani

What's up fuanzai ippai

(Uramini wana dare down?)

What's up fuanzai ippai

Hanzai kienai towani

What's up uanzai ippai!!!!!!! (suaranya lagu rock)"

aiolos: "bukannnnn!!!!! bukan lagu itu! lagu daerah!"

aiolia: "ohh... hehehe jadi malu aku!"

aiolos aiolia:

"kambanglah bungo parautan

si mambang riang ditarikan

di desa dusun ranah minang

bungo kambang sumarak anjuang

pusaka minang ranah pagaruyuang

dipasuntiang siang malam tabayang bayang

rumah nan gadang

kambanglah bungo parautan

si mambang riang ditarikan

di desa dusun ranah minang"

aiolia: "horeeee.... oh ya, kita pesan yuk bajunya!"

aiolos: "iya tapi patungan ya!"

aiolia: "ya..."

haru-chan: "lain kali aiolia, kamu jangan kayak bayi lagi ya!!!!!"

aiolia: "gueee bukan bayiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!! gue cuman kangen sama kakak!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

haru-chan: "iya.. iya.. iya!!!!!! [duhh... mestinya shun sama ikki kayak gitu! tapi kok aiolia jadi manja sih?? nanti gue bakar kuil leo karena manja sihh!!!!] plus dan kau jangan marah2!"

aiolia: "iya... haru-chan....."

**shaka aldebaran....**

shaka: "ooomm...... kamusudahbikinliriknyabelum?????"

aldebaran: "sudah, asal jangan cepet-cepet nyanyinya!"

shaka: "ommm.......... baiklah,akutidakmaucepat-...."

aldebaran: "coba kamu nyanyi!"

shaka:

"Kicir kicir ini lagunya

Lagu lama ya tuan dari Jakarta......."

aldebaran: "stop! nah kayak gitu!"

shaka: "omm......hehehe...biasanyaakumenyanyikanlagu,harusjangancepetcepet......"

aldebaran: "sudah deh! kamu jangan cepet-cepet ngomongnya! pembaca jadi ga enak!"

shaka: "oomm... maksudku.... maaf."

alebaran: "phew! nah nyanyi yuk!"

shaka aldebaran:

"Kicir kicir ini lagunya

Lagu lama ya tuan dari Jakarta

Saya menyanyi ya tuan memang sengaja

Untuk menghibur menghibur hati nan duka

Burung dara burung merpati

Terbang cepat ya tuan tiada tara

Bilalah kita ya tuan suka menyanyi

badanlah sehat ya tuan hati gembira

Buah mangga enak rasanya

Si manalagi ya tuan paling ternama

Siapa saya ya tuan rajin bekerja

pasti menjadi menjadi warga berguna"

shaka: "nah itu baru bagus. gimana kalo kita pesen aja bajunya?"

aldebaran: "aye setuju ta'iye! kite pesen bajunye ta'iye! (alde ke betawian banget ya?)"

**saga kanon.......**

kanon: "UWAAAAA!! GA MAU SAMA KAKAK!!!!!! KENAPA MILO MAU SAMA CAMUS BAHASA PRANCIS* SIH??!!!!!"

*_**dibaca: 'kamus bahasa prancis'**_

saga: "udah... cup.... cupp..... nyanyi 'mikey mouse clubhouse' aja yuks! m-i-k-i miki...... m-o-u-s-e........"

kanon: "AKU GA MAU NYANYIIN KAYAK ANAK BAYI LAGI!!!!!!!!"

haru-chan: "wooii!!!!! tunggu apa lagi nyanyinya?! kalian sebagai saudara harus akur donkk!!!!! nih apalagi kanon sebagai adik malah berantem pada kakaknya!"

kanon saga: "maaf kan aku haru-chan......"

saga: "ok, haru-chan jadi marah nih! yok nyanyi!"

kanon: "ayo!"

kanon saga:

"Sayang sayang si patokaan

Matego tego gorokan sayang

Sayang sayang si patokaan

Matego tego gorokan sayang

Sako mangemo tanah man jauh

Mangemo milei leklako sayang (2x)"

haru-chan: "tuh bagus! aku berniat lagu itu buat kalian akur! btw, aku sudah siapin nih baju! nah kamu ga usah pesen baju! nanti kamu bokek!"

kanon saga: "iya haru-chan.... [sial! benci saudaraku!]"

**shion dohko....**

haru-chan: "hei! athena! bukannya lagu ini di serial 'Eneng'?"

athena: "iya"

haru-chan: "emang si dohko dan shion suka serial itu, ngapa?"

dohko: "iya. emang kita suka. di akhir cerita udah nonton!"

haru-chan: "gile! gua ga nonton akhir ceritanya!"

dohko: "udah kamu bisa lihat akhirnya di youtube.. (mang ada?!)"

haru-chan: "oh... hahahahaha... ya sudah kalo begitu. dan cepat kalian nyanyi!"

shion: "iya!!!"

shion dohko:

"Tokecang tokecang bala gendir tosblong

Angeun kacang sapependil kosong

Aya listrik di masigit meuni caang katingalna

Aya istri jangkung alit karangan dina pipina

Tokecang tokecang bala gendir tosblong

Angeun kacang angeun kacang sapependil kosong"

shion: "pesan baju yuks!"

dohko: "ayo!"

**saat itu ada baju didepan mata shion....**

shion: "hei baju! aku penasaran dari mana ya? kok ada disini?"

haru-chan: "ini dari aku bego!!!! loe ga usah pesen baju!!!!!"

shion: "oh. hahahaha...."

**semua gold saints sudah menyiapkan baju daerah sesuai asal daerah lagunya dan semua gold saints sudah menghafalkan lagu daerahnya masing-masing. tapi saat itu....**

aphrodite: "aduh.... kalo aku dari swedia trus pake baju adat DIY, aku jadi malu nih..."

deathmask: "gue juga.... jadi malu gw!"

mu: "udah.. kalo pake baju adat, kita dari daerah lain yg penting kita saling menghormati..."

shura: "iya!"

aiolia: "ohh..... begitu..."

shura: "ya iyalah! masa begono?"

aiolia: " (marah) grrrr...."

haru-chan: "tadi apa yg aku bilang???? aiolia???"

aiolos: "iya..."

aiolia: "jangan kayak bayi lagi"

haru-chan: "tepat sekali! hei kalian semua gold saints! malem-malem gini malah pada bicarain baju daerah! biasa aja kale...."

milo: "biasa dari ujung arab?! gw sama camus pake baju papua!!!!! gue lagi malu! M-A-L-U dibaca malu!!!!!!!"

haru-chan: "weleh... weleh... milo!!!!!! beraninya ya loe lawan sama anak kecil!"

camus: "sudahlah milo.... kata haru-chan memang benar.... kita harus PEDE....."

milo: "umm..... oh ya.... kata paman camus benar juga! kita harus pede menghadapi kemaluan! maaf ya haru-chan..."

haru-chan: "~sigh~ ya sudah ga papa. yang penting semuanya tidur sana! jangan semuanya ngumpul kesini! kayak lagi arisan aja...... (arisan keluarga aja! sekalian....)"

gold saints: "baik haru-chan!!!!! oyasumi nasai...."

haru-chan: "oyasumi nasai...."

**saat malam, semua gold saints menunggu pentas itu sambil sedang tidur, tetapi, apa yg terjadi keesokannya? tunggu sampai chapternya muncul ya!!!!**

**~TSUZUKU~**

**

* * *

**maaf kalo fanficku ga nyambung..... nanti tunggu kelanjutanya! sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

haru-chan disini lagi!!!!!!!! aku agak ragu lagi nih. nyiehehehehe...... tapi mesti ragu, cerita ini bikin kalian ngakak! hiehahahahahahahahahhhh!!! semuanya ternyata ga kebayang kalo gold saints pake baju daerah trus nyanyi-nyanyi! huehahahahahahah!!!!!!! tapi kata kak pandan bener juga! aku lupa memberikan lagu ke gold saints yaitu lagu 'sinanggar tulo' padahal kalo gold saints nyanyi lagu batak itu, nanti bakal ngakak abis! pasti kalo ada yg menang, dapet bonus lagu. lagunya sinanggar tulo. ah bodo amet dah! baca aja! deh!

* * *

**LAGU DAERAH UNTUK GOLD SAINTS**

**Keesokan harinya gold saints bergegas untuk memakai baju daerah. dan serta acara di mulai jam 09.30 dan semua bronze saints dll. nonton di panggung sanctuary......**

haru-chan: "wooooiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!! cepetan! nanti kalian terlambat mampus loe!"

aldebaran: "uurrrr...!!! gue susah memakai sarungnyaaaa!!!!!!!!!"

haru-chan: "makanya sih! loe gendut sih!"

aldebaran: "GUE BUKAN GENDUUTTT!!!!!! GUE BEROTOT!!!!!"

shaka: "aku sudah selesai memakai baju ini."

haru-chan: "bagus lah!"

camus: "(nyanyi) aku malu.... kenapa aku harus pake baju papua????"

milo: "kita yg mestinya malu!"

haru-chan: "dah aldebaran sudah ku pasangin nih sarung! woi! kamu belum mencemongin wajahmu! milo camus! orang papua biasanya mencemongi wajahnyaaaa!!!!!!!!"

milo camus: "iyaaaaa!!!!!! tolong make up-in donggg!!!!!!"

aphrodite: "sudahlah haru-chan...... aku saja yg mendandani dia... aku sudah pakai baju yogyakarta...."

haru-chan: "terima kasih."

mu shura: "kami siaaaapppp!!!!!! kami sudah memakai baju daerahnyaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!

saga kanon: "samaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!"

Athena: "WOOIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CEPETAN!!!!!!!!!!! ACARA MAU DI MULAI NIHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (athena stress mode ini! ato athena saraf)"

gold saints: "iya athena!!!!!"

**setelah itu, penontonnya........**

seiya: "wesss!!!!! lama abis nih kayak siput nih jalannye...." (bahasa betawi?!)

hyoga: "sabar.... jadi penasaran master camus nyanyi lagu apa ya??? pasti dia berduet sama milo"

shiryu: "jadi penasaran master dohko nyanyi lagu apa. dan dia sama shion ya?"

seiya: "ayeee.... ga tau"

shun: "niisan, pasti bakal seru ya?"

ikki: "mungkin"

makino (OC): "haruko adikku kasihan juga. ga menonton acaran ini."

shiryu: "sudahlah..... nanti kamu bisa menghubunginya pake HP......."

athena: "ladies and geltement!!!!!!!! aku akan membawa pertunjukan lagu daerah untuk gold saints!!!!! dan acara yg kalian tunggu-tunggu! kupersembahkan..... si...... shura dan mu!!!!!!!!! lagu dimana anak kambing saya!!!!!!!"

**shura dan mu nongol di panggung sanctuary dengan sedikit enggan. tapi sebenarnya mereka ber2 malu. maskipun malu tapi dia masih bisa!**

haru-chan: "1 2 3!"

shura: "dimana dimana, anak kambing saya?"

mu: "anak kambing tuan ada di pohon waru......"

shura: "dimana dimana, jantung hati saya?"

mu: "jantung hati tuan ada di kampung baru...."

shura dan mu:

"caca marica he hei

caca marica he hei

caca marica ada di kampung baru

caca marica he hey

caca marica he hey

caca marica ada di kampung baru 2x"

PROK PROK PROK!!!!!!!

shura mu: "terima kasih....."

shiryu: "nyiehehehehe....... anak kambingnya namanya shura gitu lo..."

makino: "kamu hebat shuraaa!!!!!!! i love you!!!!!!"

shura: "iya makino!!!!! aku suka!!!!!"

shiryu: "padahal makino punya gue...."

shunrei: "shiryu..... selingkuh ya loe?"

shiryu: "gak kok!"

**shura dan mu kembali ke belakang panggung, dan dia merasa lega. serta hari ini giliran aphrodite dan deathmask.....**

athena: "hadirin sekalian kita sambut........ aphrodite dan deathmask!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lagu suwe ora jamu!!!!!!!"

deathmask: "ngapain lagi gue berduet sama banci sialan ini?!"

aphrodite: "huhuhuhu...... DM! teganya kau!"

deathmask: "*sweatdrops* sudah deh jangan nangis... hanya bercanda....."

haru-chan: "DM! jangan bikin aphro nangis! nanti gue jadikan pajangan kuil cancer lo!"

deathmask: "jangan! jangan jadikan aku pajangan kuilku!!!!!!!! [padahal membunuh memajang pekerjaan gue! masa pekerjaan dia?]"

haru-chan: "makanya! sana! ke panggung!"

penonton: "DEATHMASK! APHRODITE! DEATHMASK! APHRODITE! waaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!"

aphrodite deathmask:

"Suwe ora jamu

Jamu godhong tela

Suwe ora ketemu

Ketemu pisan gawe gela

Suwe ora jamu

Jamu godhong tela

Suwe ora ketemu

Ketemu pisan gawe gela 2x"

ikki: "DEATHMASKKK!!!!!!!!"

shun: "yay!!!!!!! aphrodite!!!!!!"

hilda: "(bersiul nyaring) suiiittt!!!!!!!!!"

freya: "wew! hebaaatt!!!!!!"

touma: "yeyyyy!!!!!!!!!"

semuanya: "waaaaaaawwww!!!!!!"

deathmask aphrodite: "terima kasih........"

**deathmask dan aphrodite awal2-nya malu tapi akhirnya seneng. tapi kali ini giliran milo camus......**

milo: "camuuusssss!!!! GIMANA NIH GUEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NANTI GUE DI TERTAWAIN KALO GUE PAKE BAJU PAPUAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

camus: "sabaaaaarrr!!!!!!!!!! kata haru-chan kita itu harus PEDE!"

milo: "kau benar......"

Athena: "hadirin sekalian!!!!!!! kita sambut..... milo camus!!!!!!!!!!! lagu Apuseeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

hyoga: "hahaha..... benarkan?! si master camus itu sama milo gitu lo!"

isaac cristal saints: "benar!"

hyoga: "pprrtttzzz.............."

isaac: "kenapa hyoga?"

hyoga: "LIHAT PAKAIANNYA MASTER CAMUS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

isaac: "hahahahaha!!!!!! pakaian papua ya?! HAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"

cristal saints: "nyiehehehehehehehe......"

camus: "[grrrrrr...... anak-anak........ gue bunuh ya??!!!!!!!]"

haru-chan: "WOII!!! TUNGGU APALAGI NYANYINYA?! GUE SUDAH MENGHITUNGNYA DARI TADI!!!!!"

camus: "iya...iya....iya......."

milo camus:

"Apuse kokon dao

Yarabe soren doreri

Wuf lenso bani nema baki pase

Apuse kokon dao

Yarabe soren doreri

Wuf lenso bani nema baki pase

Arafabye aswarakwar

Arafabye aswarakwar"

semuanya: "yaaaaaayyyyyy!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

hyoga: "hebat master camussss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

isaac: "horeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

camus: "terima kasih!!!"

milo: "terima kasih...."

haru-chan: "~sign~ hanya oc ku yg datang..."

saga: "siapa itu?"

haru-chan: "ga ada kok!"

aiolia: "uwwaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! kakak!!!!!!!!!!!!! kali inigiliran kitaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!"

aiolos: "ga papa kok........ nanti sama kakak......"

athena: "kupersembahkan...... si...... aio bersaudaraaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! menyanyikan lagu.... kambanglah bungoooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

aiolia: "must be bold......"

aiolos aiolia:

"kambanglah bungo parautan

si mambang riang ditarikan

di desa dusun ranah minang 2x

bungo kambang sumarak anjuang

pusaka minang ranah pagaruyuang

dipasuntiang siang malam tabayang bayang

rumah nan gadang

kambanglah bungo parautan

si mambang riang ditarikan

di desa dusun ranah minang"

seiya ikki: "HEBAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

shun: "oh yeahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

shiryu: "ROCK N ROLL BRROOOOo!!!!!!!!!!!"

hyoga: "bukan!"

shiryu: "maksudku...... COUNTRY!!!!!!!!!! BROOOoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

makino: "iya. hehehehe......"

Athena: "hadirin sekalian!!!!! kita sambuttttt...... aldebaran dan shaka!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

shaka: "sepertinya aku harus pede deh!"

aldebaran: "ayo shak ruk khan!"

shaka: "uh jangan paggil aku shak ruk khan!"

aldebaran: "kalo gitu namanya si 'terajana' aja deh....."

shaka: "mau ku kirim ke 6 dunia neraka?"

aldebaran: "tidaaaakk!!!!!"

haru-chan: "tunggu apa lagi?!"

aldebaran: "maaf!!!!!!!"

alde dan shaka tiba di panggung.......

seiya: "hehehehe...... aldebaran lucu! pakaiannya!"

shiryu: "iya! hihihihih....."

aldebaran shaka:

"Kicir kicir ini lagunya

Lagu lama ya tuan dari Jakarta

Saya menyanyi ya tuan memang sengaja

Untuk menghibur menghibur hati nan duka

Burung dara burung merpati

Terbang cepat ya tuan tiada tara

Bilalah kita ya tuan suka menyanyi

badanlah sehat ya tuan hati gembira

Buah mangga enak rasanya

Si manalagi ya tuan paling ternama

Siapa saya ya tuan rajin bekerja

pasti menjadi menjadi warga berguna"

seiya: "WAAAAAA!!!!!! BETAWI TA'IYE!!!!!!!!!"

hyoga: "IYA TA'IYE!!!!!!!!!"

semuanya: "WAAAAAA!!!!!! KEREEENN!!!!!!! DUO BETAWIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

aldebaran shaka: "hahahaha......... kita betawi ya? terima kasih....."

deathmask: "myoehehehehehe...... betawi!"

aphrodite: "iya! hhohohohohohoh....... (ketawa kayak tante girang)"

mu shura: "kau hebat aldebaran! dan kau shaka!"

shaka: "terima kasih."

kanon: "KITA KAPAN SIHHH!!!??????"

saga: "sebentar lagi kok....."

Athena: "nih! nanti gue panggil tenang aja....."

kanon: "ya ya ya..... whatever!"

Athena: "dan yang kita tunggu-tunggu aku persembahakan saga kanon!!!!!!!!!!! lagu sipatokaan!!!!!!!"

ruuki: "(sambil tepuk tangan) jadi penasaran kalo si saga pake baju adat sulawesi deh."

haruko: "saga itu pacar kakak ya???"

ruuki: "eng..... enggak kok! cuma temen!"

haruko: "oh....."

saga kanon:

"Sayang sayang si patokaan

Matego tego gorokan sayang

Sayang sayang si patokaan

Matego tego gorokan sayang

Sako mangemo tanah man jauh

Mangemo milei leklako sayang (2x)"

semuanya: "WAAAAAAA.............. PROK....PROK...PROK...."

seiya: "hebatkan mereka berdua? benarkah shun?"

shun: "iya"

Athena: "hadirin yg berbahaya....kita akan......"

shun: "hah yang berbahaya?!"

semuanya: "wa? yg berbahaya?"

seiya: "emang kita bom ngapa?"

hyoga: "memang kita teroris?"

shiryu: "memang kita koruptor?!"

Athena: "maksudku.... para hadirin yg berbahagia...."

semuanya: "phew!"

hyoga: "untung aku ini mau meledak....."

ikki: "meleduk kali!"

Athena: "para hadirin yg berbahagia, kita akan menonton penyanyi final kita. setelh kita mendengarkan lagunya, kita akan mendengarkan semua peserta yg menyanyi lagu daerah itu. dan dia akan mendapatkan bonus lagu daerah. yaitu lagu sinanggar tulo. dan kita akan umumkan pemenangnya."

seiya: "oh kamisama. semoga aldebaran dan shaka menang....."

hyoga: "oh kamisama...... semoga master camus dan milo menang....."

makino: "oh kamisama...... semoga mu dan shura menang....."

shion dohko:

"Tokecang tokecang bala gendir tosblong

Angeun kacang sapependil kosong

Aya listrik di masigit meuni caang katingalna

Aya istri jangkung alit karangan dina pipina

Tokecang tokecang bala gendir tosblong

Angeun kacang angeun kacang sapependil kosong"

semuanya: "PROK PROK PROK......."

seiya: "hebat kauuuu!!!!!!"

shiryu: "hebat guruuuu!!!!!!!"

mu: "hebat master shion....."

kiki: "ahahahahaha hebat kau shion!"  
**  
backstage......**

haru-chan: "ooiiiiiiii!!!!!!!! semuanya pakai baju batak euy!!!!!!!!!!! nanti kita nyanyi sinanggar tulo!!!!!!!"

semua gold saints: "dengan senang hati haru-chan!"

shura mu: "kami sudaaaahh!!!!!!!!"

saga kanon: "SAMAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

haru-chan: "semuanya sudah?"

gold saints: "IYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

haru-chan: "pergilah ke depan panggung!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Athena: "kita sambut....... lagu sinanggar tulo!!!!!!!"

gold saints:

"Sinanggar tullo tullo a tullo  
Sinanggar tullo tullo a tullo  
Sinanggar tullo tullo a tullo  
Sinanggar tullo tullo a tullo  
Sinanggar tullo tullo a tullo  
Sinanggar tullo tullo a tullo  
Tu di a ma lu lu an  
Da goreng goreng ba hen so ban sa  
i tu di a ma lu lu an  
Da boru to bing ba hen do ngan  
Sinanggar tullo tullo a tullo

Sinanggar tullo tullo a tullo  
Sinanggar tullo tullo a tullo  
Sinanggar tullo tullo a tullo  
Sinanggar tullo tullo a tullo  
Sinanggar tullo tullo a tullo  
Sinanggar tullo tullo a tullo  
Bidang bulung nirimbang  
Da bidangan balung ni du lang sa  
i pandokonni da i nang  
Da ikkondo mar bo ru tu lang  
Sinanggar tullo tullo a tullo........"

semuanya: "waaaaaa!!!!!!!!! hebaaatt!!!!!!!!"

artemis: "hebatnya!!!!!!!!!"

seiya: "horeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!"

aiolia: "tengkyu... tengkyuu...... (sampe pake kiss bye)"

milo: "terima kasih!!!!!!"

shura: "gracias!!!!!! gracias!!!!!"

camus: "terima kasihh!!!!!!!!!!"

makino: "hebat kau shura!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Athena ngomong lewat backstage.......**

Athena: "trus apa?"

haru-chan: "umumin pemenangnya bego!"

Athena: "bego?! gue penguasa di negeri ini begooo!!!!!!!"

haru-chan: "gue author fanfic bego! jangan sok kayak memiliki tahta donk!"

Athena: "........."

haru-chan: "sana ke depan panggung! umummin pemenangnya!"

Athena: "huh..... hadirin sekalian.... kita umumkan pemenang untuk mendapatkan piala ukuran p: 30 cm, L: 50 cm dan T: 150 cm, ini."

mu shura: "aku pasti akan menang"

milo camus: "aku yang menang!"

Deathmask: "gue kali yang akan menang"

aphrodite: "hmpp!!"

aiolia: "kami pasti menang...."

Athena: "pemenangnya adalahhh......"

**semua gold saints pada deg-degan karena menunggu pemenangnya. serta semua penonton tegang mendengarkan yg akan menang. saat itu....**

Athena: "adu rebut!"

gold saints: "SERBUU!!!!!!!!!!! AMBIL PIALA ITUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Athena: "duh permisi.... gue jadi ikutan di serbu! aduh!!! haru-chan!!!!! nyalakan lagu maximum the hormone!!!!!!!"

haru-chan: "lagu apaaaaa??!!!!!!"

Athena: "lagu zetsubou billy!!!!!!!!"

**haru-chan menyalakan lagu 'zetsubou billy' lagu deathnote (bukan deathmask ya...), serta sampe semua penontonnya joget2 sampe kyak ngedugem....**

makino: "ROCK N ROLLL!!!!!!! BROOOO!!!!!!"

seiya: "iyaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

hyoga shiryu: "uyee... uye.... prikitiew!"

**dan sampe poseidon marina kepalanya ngangguk ngangguk!**

seiya: "ngangguk ngangguk yuks!"

shiryu, hyoga, shun dan ikki: "ayooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! guk, ngangguk, ngangguk, ngangguk, ngangguk, ngangguk, ngangguk, ngangguk, guk  
guk, ngangguk, ngangguk, kayak ayam lagi ngantuk, tuk, guk, ngangguk, ngangguk, ngangguk, ngangguk, ngangguk, ngangguk, ngangguk, guk,  
guk, ngangguk, ngangguk, kayak orang lagi batuk, tuk tuk!!!!!!!!!!!"

hades: "(sambil nyetripin jari telunjuknya ke dahi) sinting gila miring ya?"

pandora: "mungkin"

Athena: "STOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

gold saints: "AKU DAPPAAAAAAAATTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Athena: "PEMENANGNYA SEMUAAAAA GOLD SAAAAIIINNTTTSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

hyoga isaac: "WTF?!"

shiryu shunrei: "WHAT?! O.o"

makino: "KYAAAAAA?!"

shun ikki seiya: "huh?! uapaaa?!"

Gold saints: "HOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**backstage........**

haru-chan: "nani?! jadi...... yg menang?! semua gold saints?!"

Athena: "iya. trus napa?"

haru-chan: "ga......gak kenapa napa....."

**keesokan harinya di kuil aquarius anda yg sedang bernyanyi......**

shura saga camus milo:

"You can now dream,  
Furikazashi  
Go in and try,  
Kurikaeshi nayami  
Hatenaki hibi e to kimi mo

Do you need to cry?  
Kodoku tomo  
Show me a day, fight,  
Namida suru tabi ni  
Yuruginai yume to nare......."

**saat itu haru-chan menghampiri dia berempat......**

haru-chan: "oi. ini lagu romantis ya? lagu ini buat siape?"

shura saga camus milo: "ummm...... buat.... siapa ya..... um????"

haru-chan: "ga papa aku tau itu buat pacarmu. gue udah tau shur..... itu lag buat makino kan?"

shura: "umm......... iya!"

haru-chan: "benerkan! btw, maaf gue ganggu kalian boleh ga nyanyi bareng?"

milo: "boleh!"

camus: "ayo!!!"

shura saga camus milo haru-chan:

"You can now dream,  
Furikazashi  
Go in and try,  
Kurikaeshi nayami  
Hatenaki hibi e to kimi mo

Do you need to cry?  
Kodoku tomo  
Show me a day, fight,  
Namida suru tabi ni  
Yuruginai yume to nare......."

shura: "bagus! haru-chan!"

camus: "iya! suaramu bagus banget! loe itu penyanyi apa masih murid sekolah dasar?"

haru-chan: "murid sekolah dasar lah! masa penyanyi?"

shura saga camus milo haru-chan: "ahahahahahahahahahaha........"

**~~owari~~**

**

* * *

**GOMEEEEEEEEENNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KALO FANFICKU GA NYAMBUNG BANGETTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YANG PENTING KALO BIKIN NGAKAK! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
